Le gamer des Nation élémentaire
by XxArmag1714xX
Summary: J'arrette cette histoire, décider d'en faire une autre, moins compliqué. :p


**Yo ! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle histoire Naruto qui avec mon autre histoire Naruto seront surtout celle que je me consacrerais du temps dessus. Mon histoire bleach sera a jour quand j'aurais envie et pour le crossover je sais pas... :p**

 **Bref, cette fois j'ai prévu une fic gamer Naruto parce que je trouve que cela fait partit des histoire que j'aime le plus est que je trouve le plus difficile a écrire. Bien que je me doute que la façon dont je vais l'écrire ne va pas plaire a certain (comme d'hab) mais je m'en moque (et bim). Voici quelque infos sur cette fic.**

 **Naruto revient dans le passé un peu avant le début de l'académie avec l'âme mais pas la puissance des 9 bijuus (vu qu'il ne peut y avoir 2 fois le même à cause des problème temporel) mais cela sera remplacer par la puissance ainsi que l'âme du juubi, il débloqueras la puissance du juubi progressivement.(il sera considérer comme le jinchuriki juubi).**

 **Naruto ne sera pas traité comme un déchet ou paria et tout le monde sera de sa filiation.**

 **Naruto sait de ses parents (puisqu'il revient dans le passé, c'est logique).**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen aidera beaucoup plus Naruto que dans le canon, idem pour Iruka et d'autre shinobi.**

 **Naruto ne sera pas seulement du clan Uzumaki (eh eh).**

 **Pas de bashing.**

 **Naruto est beaucoup plus intelligent que son canon.(logique)**

 **Naruto sera progressivement godlike voir même au-dessus. (comme chaque RPG, on commence faible pour devenir une machine imbattable) Je vais essayé de rendre ça crédible au moins.**

 **Harem.(vu qu'il va être de plusieurs clan.)**

 **Naruto sera l'héritier légitime des clans Uzumaki, Namikaze, et des 3 autres qu'il choisira pas sa capacité gamer. (C'est voulu, j'ai un plan pour ça qui sera expliqué dans ce chapitre.)**

 **Naruto est la réincarnation a la fois d'Indra et Asura.**

 **Clan Senju toujours présent même si pas beaucoup de membres.**

 **Maintenant, si tu n'aime ses idées, je te fait un doux sourire et je te dis de bien allez te faire mais je tient a dire qu'il y aura des levels a passer avant de gagner des power-up.**

 **Si jamais il y a besoin d'ajouté d'autre chose, je le dirais dans les notes avant le chapitre.**

Chapitre 1 : Ma vie est devenu un jeu.

Naruto Uzumaki venait de se sacrifié en absorbant l'âme et la puissance du juubi avec le seau du shinigami afin de mettre fin a la puissance de Kaguya mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que vu qu'il est devenu le jinchuriki du juubi complet grâce au chakra des 9 autre bijuus qui se sont mélangé avec le juubi incomplet, Naruto est devenu immortel. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se retrouve coincé entre 2 mondes dans un vide complet, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

''Eh les gars, vous êtes là ?'' demanda Naruto a ses partenaires se retrouvant dans son monde intérieur.

''Ouai kit, on n'est tous la, on n'a même quelqu'un de plus.'' répondit Kurama.

''Hein ? Quelqu'un de plus ? Qui ?'' demanda confus Naruto.

''Moi gaki.'' dit une voix féminine qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

''Ano... Qui est-tu ? Questionna Naruto a la voix.

''Je suis juubi, je dois te remercier de m'avoir permis de me compléter, j'ai enfin retrouvé ma lucidité. Maudit Madara.'' dit juubi avec venin quand elle prononça le nom de Madara.

''Eh ben, je t'en pris, désolé de t'avoir scellé en moi mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.''

'' Ne t'inquiète pas. Kaguya était corrompu sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment, comme son corps et son cœurs ont eu du mal a s'ajuster a mon pouvoir. Et avant que tu le demande, non ne tu ne deviendra pas corrompu comme Kaguya puisque tu es pratiquement née avec une grande partis de mon pouvoir qui coule maintenant dans ton chakra, c'est comme si tu a toujours été un pseudo-bijuu.'' rassura juubi avec un ton doux.

''Ouf !'' souffla Naruto. Il regarda autour de lui. ''Bon qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant.''

Pour sa réponse, une lumière se matérialisa devant lui, et de cette lumière sortie une femme. Elle avait de long cheveux blond clair atteignant son bas du dos. Un visage doux qui avait un sourire gravé sur lui, des yeux marron. Elle avait un buste assez impressionnant, un bonnet D, de bonne forme. Elle portant une robe blanche de soie finement sculpté et des sandales a ses pieds. Ce fut le genre de femme qu'un homme serait prêt a commettre un génocide pour lui demandé d'être sa petite amie. Ce fut la déesse Kami.

''Bonjour jeune Naruto, je suis Kami, je suis ici pour répondre a pourquoi tu est dans cette endroit et ce qui va arrivé en fonction du choix que tu choisis.''

''Enchanté de vous connaître Kami-sama, je suis honoré de votre présence.'' dit Naruto avec un arc de révérence. Il peut-être opposé a respecté les figures d'autorités mais c'était Kami-sama, bordel de merde.

''Tout le plaisir est pour moi.'' dit-elle avec un sourire.'' Tout d'abord, je vais l'expliqué pourquoi tu es ici. Nous sommes dans les limbes entre le monde des vivants et des morts. Pourquoi tu es ici alors que tu devrait être mort, c'est très simple. C'est du a juubi.''

''A juubi, pourquoi ?'' demanda Naruto.

''Juubi est un être immortel, de plus une grande partie de son pouvoir coule dans ton chakra, ce qui fait que tu es toujours en vie mais tu ne peux plus être dans le monde de vivants.'' répondit tristement a la dernière partie de ses paroles.

''Alors je suis coincé ici, pour l'éternité.'' dit Naruto d'une voix déprimé.

''Non.'' dit Kami, ce qui provoque Naruto a la regarder avec espoir. '' Tu as le droit a 2 choix maintenant. Premièrement, tu rejoins mon royaume revoir tout ce que tu aime avec les bijuus. Quand a la deuxième, je te renvois dans le passé, avec une capacité extraordinaire avec les âmes des 9 bijuus ainsi que la présence du juubi et son pouvoirs avec toi pour corrigé le passé, ne t'inquiète pas des fluxs temporels, il n'y en aura pas. Que choisis-tu Naruto-kun ? Demanda Kami.

Naruto n'hésita pas une seconde. '' Je reviens dans le passé, si je peux sauvé plus de gens que la dernière fois et empêcher un maximum de catastrophes de se produire alors je le ferais. Je rejoindrait mes parents et mes autres personnes précieuses le moment venus.'' dit Naruto avec détermination.

Kami souris en voyant la détermination de Naruto. '' Très bien Naruto-kun, je vais te renvoyé dans le passé un peu avant le début de l'académie, c'est a dire a l'age de 5 ans. Je vais modifié certaines choses pour toi. Premièrement, seul les civils auront une quelconque animosités envers toi mais tu sera autorisé dans les magasins et ne tenteront pas un truc qui te nuirait. Tout le monde sait de tes parents, donc ton nom sera Namikaze, mais tu pourras le changé plus tard.'' voyant le regard de confusions de Naruto, Kami sourit.'' Ce sera grâce a ta nouvelle capacité. Maintenant concernant les shinobis, aucun ne te hait, ils sont en faite agréables avec toi et ne chercherons pas à saboté ta formation. Tu peut aussi choisir au moment ou tu reçois ta nouvelle capacité si tu veux rejoindre un clan et en devenir l'héritier ou non.''Voyant le sourire de Naruto a cette information, Kami continua.'' Maintenant concernant cette capacité que je vais te donnée. Elle s'appelle la compétence du gamer. Elle permet de transformé ta vie en un jeu vidéo et te permet donc de devenir beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus rapidement. Mais bon, si t'as besoin de plus d'infos, juubi est apte a t'en donné et sinon, la compétence elle-même explique ce que tu peux faire. Maintenant, je vais commencé par te donné cette capacité puis tu vas choisir les options que tu vas personnalisé avant de commencé le jeu puis une fois que est prêt, le jeu te ramènera dans le passé. Bonne chance Naruto-kun.'' Avec un claquement de doigt, une fenêtre bleue s'ouvrit devant Naruto et Kami disparu.

Naruto émerveillé de la compétence qu'il vient d'obtenir après tout presque tout le monde a joué a un jeu vidéo.

''Bien alors, voyons voir comment on peut commencer a jouer.'' dit Naruto.

Aussitôt que Naruto a finit de dire cette phrase, un écran blanc avec des lettres noires dessus.

 **Bienvenu nouveau joueur.**

 **Veuillez entrée votre prénom.**

Naruto tapa son prénom sur l'écran, une fois fait, un autre message apparaît.

 **Bonjour Naruto.**

 **Vous vous trouvez dans le didacticiel du jeu. Si vous avez besoin d'information, tapez sur les cases ci-dessous. Si vous ne voulez pas, il suffit de quitter la fenêtre et vous serez téléporter dans votre nouveau monde.**

 **Compétence.**

 **Pouvoir.**

 **Stats.**

 **Réputation.**

 **Inventaire.**

''Ce serait débile de ne pas regarder le didacticiel.'' Naruto tapa sur la case Compétence.

 **Compétence : détermine votre niveau dans les différents arts tels que ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, bukijutsu, senjutsu, kenjutsu et fuinjutsu. Certains arts sont regrouper, comme par exemple avec le ninjutsu, qui inclus, le ninjutsu élémentaire, bloodlines et ninjutsu non-élémentaires. Il n'y a pas de limite de niveau dans les arts, plus vous augmenterais dans les niveau, plus vous serez performants. Attention a ne pas confondre avec Pouvoir.**

''Pas mal, au moins ça veut dire qu'il y a toujours place au développement de compétence.''

''C'est sur Naruto. Avec une possibilité illimité d'augmenter les arts shinobis, vous pourrez dépasser les limites humaines et de loin.'' dit Kurama.

Naruto choisis maintenant de taper sur pouvoir.

 **Pouvoir : détermine le niveau de vos techniques de taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, fuijutsu, genjutsu, senjutsu, bukijutsu, bloodlines, power-up (chakra bijuu ou autre chakra spéciaux). Certaines techniques ont un niveau limité, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour d'autres. Attention a ne pas confondre avec Compétence.**

''D'accors, même les jutsus ont un niveau maintenant, bah, ça veut dire que ça sera plus facile de les maîtrisé.'' dit Naruto.

Il tape maintenant sur Stat.

 **Stat : montre votre niveau personnel avec votre STR, DEX, INT, SAG, LUK et VIT. Il vous montre aussi vos qualités et défauts, les qualités permet des bonus, tandis que les défauts vous causes des malus. Ils montrent aussi vos titres et vos affiliations de clan et quelles places vous occupé dans les clans. Vous pouvez choisir 3 clans, mais le troisièmes ne pourra que être choisis qu'au LEVEL 15. Naruto, vous appartenez déjà au clan Uzumaki et vous êtes l'héritier légitime. Pour chaque niveau que vous gagnez, vous recevez 5 points a distribuer a vos stats de base. Pour voir vos stats, dite stat a voix haute. Vous devez aussi choisir vos 2 clans.**

''Bien, de toute façon, je sais déjà quoi choisir comme clan et quelle place, je veux être.'' dit Naruto.

''Ah Naruto ? Que veut-tu choisir pour les clans en question.'' demanda Juubi.

''Eh bien. Je prévoyais le clan Uchiha et Senju, les 2 a la place d'héritier, comme ça on éviterais peut-être le massacre Uchiha et peut-être faire qu'il seront plus « gentil » et moins arrogant que dans la ligne de temps précédent. En ce qui concerne le Senju, je prend aussi la place d'héritier légitime, pour qu'on arrête cette histoire de haine et guerre entre les 2 clans et peut-être reformé le clan Otsutsuki.'' expliqua Naruto qui laissa bouche bée les bijuus.

'' Eh bien, Kit. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi.'' dit avec fierté Kurama, les 8 autres bijuus hoche la tête en accord.

''Moi aussi Naruto, je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoirs pour t'aider a progresser et te conseiller dans ta quête pour la paix.'' dit chaleureusement Juubi.

''Merci les amis.'' dit Naruto avec un grand sourire. ''Bon maintenant. Stat !''

Un écran apparaît devant Naruto.

 **Naruto**

 **Le gamer.**

 **Level : 1. Prochain level : 0/125**

 **Age 4 et 11 mois.**

 **PV : 500**

 **CP : 700**

 **STR : 2**

 **DEX : 2**

 **INT : 3**

 **SAG : 1**

 **VIT : 4**

 **LUK : ?**

 **Uzumaki (héritier) : +1 DEX par level, +1 VIT par level, +1 SAG par level, +100 PV par level, + 50 PC par level, +30 % de gain d'expérience pour kenjutsu et fuijutsu. Bloodline possible : Chaine chakra adamantine..**

 **Clan 1 a choisir : (Voulez-vous choisir maintenant? OUI / NON)**

Naruto choisis Oui, il aperçoit tout les clan disponible, leur bonus, malus et bloodlines. Naruto choisis Uchiha, avec la position héritier.

 **Uchiha (héritier) : +2 SAG par level, +1 STR par level, +1 INT par level, +20% de gain d'expérience pour ninjutsu feu et genjutsu, + 30% d'expérience avec les capacité du sharingan. Bloodlines : Sharingan, mangekyou sharingan, Eternal mangekyou sharingan, Rinnegan (avec ADN Senju.), Rinne-Sharingan ( avec chakra Juubi, ADN Senju).**

 **Clan 2 a choisir : (Voulez-vous choisir maintenant? OUI / NON)**

Naruto tape aussi sur Oui et choisis Senju et héritier.

 **Senju (héritier) : +2 STR par level, +1 SAG par level, +50 PV par level, +50 PC par level, +20 % gain d'expérience taijutsu, ninjutsu de terre, eau, bois. Bloodlines : Mokuton, Super force, Rinnegan (avec ADN Uchiha), Rinne-sharingan (avec ADN Uchiha, chakra Juubi).**

''C'est super impressionnant, les compétences qu'on peut obtenir, ça va jouer beaucoup pour plus tard. J'imagine aussi que certains jutsu nécessite un minimum requis soit au niveau, soit dans les stats.'' dit Naruto.

''Regarde Naruto, il y a quelque chose qui me concerne et i autre points d'interrogations en dessous.'' dit Juubi.

''Ah bon ?'' Naruto regarda et aperçut ce qui concerne Juubi et les 2 points d'intérrogation.

 **Jinchuriki du Juubi : +1 STR par level, +3 VIT par level, +1 DEX par level, +200 PV par level, +300 PC par level. Permet l'obtient du dojutsu Rinne-sharingan si le jinchuriki a ADN Senju et Uchiha. Permet manteau de chakra (ne pourra qu'être débloqué qu'au niveau 10).**

 **? : +1 INT par level, +60% de gain d'exp pour senjutsu, +80% de gain d'exp avec ying chakra.**

 **? : +1 DEX par level, +80% de gain d'exp avec yang chakra, + 60% avec capacité sharingan.**

''Oh ! Impressionnant bonus que voilà. Bon maintenant, voyons les qualité et défauts.'' dit Naruto.

 **Qualité :**

 **Travailleur : +10 % de gain d'expérience dans tous ce que vous entreprenez. Vous pouvez perdre ce statut si vous devenez parresseux.**

 **Très amical : +20 % de gain de réputation lors des augmentations positifs de réputation.**

 **Calme olympien : +1 SAG par level.**

 **Défauts :**

 **A tendance a être un héros : + 95 % de réputation envers les fangirls (tu t'attendais a quoi).**

 **Héritier légitime a plusieurs grand clans : + 100% de réputation avec fangirls (non c'est pas une blague), + 70 % d'avoir une tentative d'assassinat sur toi jusqu'à que tu soit diplômé.**

''Je viens de me faire blaguer.'' sweatdrop Naruto.

''HA ! HA ! HA ! Je te plain kit !'' rit Kurama.

''Bon passons, à la réputation maintenant.'' dit Naruto avec une légère peur quand il verra la masse de fangirls en délire, en train de le déshabillé du regard et... Naruto frissonna.

 **Réputation : il indique votre relation vu du point de vue de cette personne, il existe plusieurs niveau de relation. Si elle est mauvaise, vous aurez des malus envers cette personne, si elle est bonne, vous aurez des bonus. Les différents niveau sont comme tel.**

 **Haï : Cette personne n'hésitera pas a vous tuez, ruinez votre vie, ect... Améliorer votre réputation envers ce type de personne est quasiment impossible. +50% de chance de vous trahir ou de vous faire un mauvais coup. -50% de chance a demander une faveur envers cette personne.**

 **Détester : Cette personne ne vous aime franchement pas pour une raison quelconque, elle se montrera très réticent envers vous. Mais elle est prêt a faire des compromis si nécéssaire. Augmenter votre réputation envers ce type de personne sera difficile. +25% de chance de vous trahir ou faire un mauvais coup. -25% de chance a demander une faveur envers cette personne.**

 **Non aimé : Cette personne vous trouve surtout ennuyeux, et évitera votre présence sauf si elle est nécéssaire. Augmenter votre réputation envers ce type de personne sera possible avec un peu d'effort et peu devenir un amis, voir plus. -10% chance a demander une faveur envers cette personne.**

 **Neutre : Cette personne vous trouve rien a dire, puisque vous n'êtes techniquement rien pour elle. Augmenter votre réputation envers ce type de personne sera facile. -5 % de chance de vous trahir ou faire un mauvais coup. +5% de chance a demander une faveur envers cette personne.**

 **Aimé : Cette personne vous trouve intéressant, et peut commencer une amitié avec elle. Augmenter votre réputation envers ce type de personne sera très facile. -15 % de chance de vous trahir ou faire un mauvais coup. +10% de chance a demander une faveur envers cette personne.**

 **Respecté : Cette personne vous aime et n'hésitera pas a vous aidé quand vous avez besoin. Augmenter votre réputation envers ce type de personne sera bien plus facile alors qu'une personne ayant le statut aimé. -35 % de chance de vous trahir ou faire un mauvais coup. +25% de chance a demander une faveur envers cette personne.**

 **Familier : Cette personne vous considère comme une famille. C'est le plus haut niveau que vous pouvez atteindre pour les garçon (a moins qu'il soit gay) et les clans. Pour les filles, augmenter votre réputation envers ce type sera extrêmement facile. -60% de chance de vous trahir ou faire un mauvais coup. +40% de chance a demander une faveur envers cette personne.**

 **Amoureuse : Ce type ne concerne que les filles a moins que les garçon soient gays. Les filles vous aimes et n'attendent que vous répondiez a leur sentiments. Cette relations n'inclue pas fangirls seul amour réel. -85% de chance de vous trahir ou faire un mauvais coup. +65% de chance a demander une faveur envers cette personne.**

 **Voulez-vous voir vos relations en ce moment ? OUI / NON**

''Impressionnant, les informations sont très détaillé, je suis curieux de savoir qu'elle sont les relation des gens de Konoha envers moi ?'' dit Naruto en appuyant sur OUI.

 **Relation envers Naruto :**

 **Choji Akimichi : Neutre (500/1000)**

 **Shukamaru Nara : Neutre (850/1000)**

 **Shino Aburame : Neutre (450/1000)**

 **Ino Yamanaka : Respecté (1550/8500)**

 **Kiba Inuzuka : Non aimé (1750/2500)**

 **Sakura Haruno : Respecter (2400/8500)**

 **Hinata Hyuuga : Respecter (250/8500)**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi : Familier (5500/11000)**

 **Clan Uchiha : Familier (8550/11000)**

 **Fugaku Uchiha : Familier (7550/11000)**

 **Mikoto Uchiha : Familier (9550/11000)**

 **Itachi Uchiha : Familier (10000/11000)**

 **Sasuki Uchiha : Amoureuse (300/25000)**

 **Shisui Uchiha : Respecté (7200/8500)**

 **Clan Senju : Familier (8550/11000)**

 **Tsunade Senju : Familier(4500/11000)**

 **Sachiyo Senju : Amoureuse (250/25000)**

 **Jiraya : Familier (2550/11000)**

 **Kakashi Hatake : Familier (1150/11000)**

 **Conseil shinobi : aimé (400/3000)**

 **Conseil civil : neutre (550/1000)**

 **Conseil ancien: neutre (50/1000)**

 **Clan Namikaze : Respecté (1500/8500)**

 **Clan Uzumaki : Familier (10500/11000)**

 **Konoha shinobi : aimé (2100/3000)**

 **Konoha civil : neutre (950/1000)**

 **Vous apprendrez plus de relation en rencontrant d'autres personnes ou clan ou factions.**

''On dirait qu'il y a pas mal de différence avec mon monde d'origine. Sasuke est une fille est aurait le béguin pour moi, ainsi que cette Senju, je me demande qui elle est ? Il semble aussi que je dois vivre avec la famille de Itachi, sa tombe bien. Et bien mais relation pourrait être pire.'' dit Naruto après constatation des relations. '' Bon, j'ai pas vraiment besoin de regarder l'inventaire puisque je sais ce que sa ferait.'' Naruto était sur le point de quitter le didacticiel lorsque Juubi l'arrêta.

''Naruto, STOP !''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a juubi?'' demande Naruto.

''Regarde quand même dans l'inventaire, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans.'' expliqua Juubi.

''Ouai. T'as pas tord.'' admit Naruto et il toucha l'inventaire.

 **L'inventaire : voici l'endroit ou seront stockée vos armes, vos objets importants, soins, ect... L'inventaire est rangée en plusieurs catégories et sous-catégories pour facilité l'entreposage des objets.**

 **Vous ne possédez encore aucun objet, une fois dans votre monde, regarder de nouveau.**

Naruto se mit d'en un coin de sa tête de regarder a nouveau une fois transporter dans le nouveau monde.

Au moment ou il quitta le didacticiel, une autre fenêtre s'ouvre.

 **Pour avoir fini le didacticiel, vous avez gagner 500 exp et 1000 ryo.**

 **Votre niveau augmente de 1.**

 **Votre niveau augmente de 1.**

Naruto est surpris mais content qu'il a écouté juubi. Il choisit de voir de nouveau ses stats et de distribuer ses points.

 **Naruto**

 **Le gamer.**

 **Lv: 3. Next level : 125/450**

 **Age : 4 ans et 11 mois.**

 **PV : 1200**

 **PC : 1500**

 **STR : 10**

 **DEX : 6**

 **INT : 7**

 **SAG : 11**

 **VIT : 12**

 **LUK : ?**

 **Point a distribuer : 10**

 **Uzumaki (héritier) : +1 DEX par level, +1 VIT par level, +1 SAG par level, +100 PV par level, + 50 PC par level, +30 % de gain d'expérience pour kenjutsu et fuijutsu. Bloodline possible : Chaine chakra adamantine..**

 **Uchiha (héritier) : +2 SAG par level, +1 STR par level, +1 INT par level, +20% de gain d'expérience pour ninjutsu feu et genjutsu, + 30% d'expérience avec les capacité du sharingan. Bloodlines : Sharingan, mangekyou sharingan, Eternal mangekyou sharingan, Rinnegan (avec ADN Senju.), Rinne-Sharingan ( avec chakra Juubi, ADN Senju).**

 **Senju (héritier) : +2 STR par level, +1 SAG par level, +50 PV par level, +50 PC par level, +20 % gain d'expérience taijutsu, ninjutsu de terre, eau, bois. Bloodlines : Mokuton, Super force, Rinnegan (avec ADN Uchiha), Rinne-sharingan (avec ADN Uchiha, chakra Juubi).**

 **Jinchuriki du Juubi : +1 STR par level, +3 VIT par level, +1 DEX par level, +200 PV par level, +300 PC par level. Permet l'obtient du dojutsu Rinne-sharingan si le jinchuriki a ADN Senju et Uchiha. Permet manteau de chakra (ne pourra qu'être débloqué qu'au niveau 10).**

 **? : +INT par level, +70% de gain d'exp pour senjutsu, +80% de gain d'exp avec ying chakra.**

 **? : +1 DEX, +80% de gain d'exp avec yang chakra, +60% avec technique sharingan.**

Naruto réfléchie, ne sachant pas dans quoi mettre, il les comprend tous plus ou moins a quoi sert les stat sauf la sagesse. Il appuya dessus et un message apparaît.

 **Sagesse : cette stat permet d'apprendre la plupart des techniques disponibles dans le monde. Associé a la stat STR et DEX, elle permet de porter des armures et des armes.**

Comprenant mieux, Naruto mis 2 point dans STR, 2 point dans DEX, 3 point dans DEX, 2 dans la SAG et 1 dans la vitesse. Ce qui donne ceci.

 **Naruto**

 **Le gamer.**

 **Lv: 3. Next level : 125/450**

 **Age : 4 ans et 11 mois.**

 **PV : 1200**

 **PC : 1500**

 **STR : 12**

 **DEX : 8**

 **INT : 10**

 **SAG : 13**

 **VIT : 12**

 **LUK : ?**

Satisfait de son choix, Naruto quitta ses stats. Un autre message apparaît.

 **Êtes-vous prêt a aller dans le monde des vivants ?**

 **OUI / NON**

Naruto tapa sur le Oui, une lumière apparu devant lui.

''Bien les gars, c'est partis, pour une nouvelle vie.'' dit Naruto avec les grand sourire.

''HAI'' répondirent tous les bijuus a l'unisson.

Naruto se dirigea vers la lumière et une fois dedans, fut téléporter dans la maison de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha, dans sa chambre, et en même temps reçoit tous les souvenirs de son auto des 5 dernières années.

 **Vous avez dormis dans un lit. PV et PC restauré au maximum.**

''Et c'est partis !''

 **Voila le premier chapitre, personnellement, je suis content de mon introduction. Mais avec une introduction pareil, je sens déjà plein de personne qui vont râlé au cause de la puissance de Naruto. Après j'admets, que ça pourrait être abusé mais j'ai l'intention de rendre les autres plus fort que leur homologue canon et Naruto mettre un peu de temps avant de débloqué ses pouvoirs, il a des conditions a remplir.**

 **Fem-sasuke, j'aime beaucoup ce type de relation avec Naruto. Et pouvez-vous devinez qui est la Senju inconnu mentionnez plutôt dans les relations.**

 **Je tiens aussi a dire pour ce qui lise mes fics que je me concentrerais sur celle-ci et mon autre fics Naruto.**

 **Bon, sur ce. Ja ne !**


End file.
